You'll Never Know
by Lady Evelynn
Summary: During the Wutai episode Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris group together to search for the sneaky ninja, Yuffie. However, something unexpected happens to Tifa and Aeris along the way making Cloud ultimately choose between the two. One-shot.


**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters because we all know Square does. Duh. Plot is mine though!

_Re-edit: March 5, 2010_  


* * *

**You'll Never Know**

"Oh that's it!" Tifa growled, stomping her armored plated shoe onto the shaky bridge. Cloud and Aeris stopped walking at the sudden outburst and turned around to face the woman. "I can't take not having any materia any longer. We're running out of potions and we won't last that long with these monsters lurking about. At least without proper rest," The brunette complained, brushing her gloved hand through her bangs. Aeris shifted then made her way wearily towards her.

"Tifa, I'm sure when we find Yuffie she'll hand them over. I mean, I guess she has her reasons," Aeris sighed, not fully convinced by her own reasoning. Cloud frowned and walked towards the girls, his close presence giving both of them a slight sense of silent comfort.

"Well, she had better have some darn good reasons. . ." Tifa muttered as she cracked her gloved knuckles. "'Cause I'm never going to forgive her," Aeris shook her head and continued forth, making herself the temporary leader. Cloud gave a reassuring nod to Tifa before he followed in Aeris's tracks. "I mean we don't even know where we are going. We've been walking for hours!"

"Tifa, I have a pretty good idea on where we're heading to and I'm sure the rest of the group will too." Cloud replied coolly, keeping his tone in check. Truth be told, he was pissed about the situation as well. The more time they wasted in Wutai, the more havoc Sephiroth would create. Cloud clenched already fisted hands in frustration. This "hunt" really was unnecessary.

Tifa exhaled in mild exhaustion then trudged on behind the spiky blonde _ex_-SOLDIER. The bridge they were crossing now was long, Tifa had to admit, they were barely even half-way after a few minutes of trudging. To preoccupy herself, the wine eyed Monk watched her childhood friend's back-- or more like huge sword-- as his figure was catching up to Aeris' dainty one. She knew deep down in her heart that it wasn't his need for the Materia that made him speed up to the flower girl's side, but another and more personal reason. The dark haired woman gritted her teeth and shook her head of the nonsensical thoughts. Today, either she was PMSing bad or the lack of easy wins with monster encounters were really starting to peeve her off, and therefore making her think of dangerous topics such as Cloud and Aeris.

_'I should have listened to Barret when he told me this man was different from the boy from my childhood, instead of fawning all over him like a horny school girl. Mm, I was blinded by false pretense and was unable to see . . . _this_ happening before my eyes. Aeris. . . and Cloud.'_

"Hey Tifa!" Aeris yelled, snapping Tifa out from her thoughts. The voice came from behind her surprisingly. "You don't have to walk that fast. _Teh-heh_. Even Cloud is having a hard time catching up to you," She laughed softly, finding humor in the younger woman's action. Tifa blushed, turning to face her, and then apologized with a curt bow. Aeris grinned while speeding up her pace so she wasn't far behind Cloud, who was almost caught up with Tifa. The brunette sighed again and turned around trying to slow her pace. Once again she got lost in thought:

_'Almost to the end of this damned bridge, as well as getting closer to Yuffie and the stolen Materia. I still can't believe that girl took advantage of our kindness and betrayed us. Then again we shouldn't have been so trusting. Cloud shouldn't have been. Erm, what was I rambling about earlier? Oh yes, about Aeris. And about how she is practically all over my man. Eh!? Aeris and Cloud wouldn't be a good couple. C'mon Teef, pull yourself together. You've got way better assets than her, plus Tifa Strife sounds better than Aeris Strife. Or wait, maybe Aeris does-- NO!_'

Tifa shook her head, confused with her mind's obvious paranoia. Truth be told, she had been an utter mess since Avalanche landed on Wutai Island and was betrayed by the young ninja. The incident got her to thinking, and too much thinking isn't good when your forte was brawns.

"_**Cloud!**_" came a feminine screech. It could've only have come from Aeris. Tifa turned around at full alert, fists up and in a fighting position, trying to pinpoint where the distraught woman was. She vaguely realized she, herself, was off the bridge and on solid ground when her eyes noted that the bridge had snapped with no Aeris in sight!

Cloud ran to the end of the cliff first, finding Aeris barely hanging on for dear life. Tifa followed, offering a hand. Even in tight messes, like this one, her first instinct was to help her comrade, rather than contemplate the romantic benefits of her death. She wasn't a cruel woman. As Tifa plummeted onto the ground, Aeris's hand slipped, but the Cetra quickly grabbed onto the dangling rope beside her that Cloud had managed to throw towards her just in time. Offering to help assist Cloud in the pulling up of Aeris, she was caught off by another terrifying screech. This time it was not a woman, but rather a fiend intent on making Tifa, Cloud and Aeris its dinner.

Tifa's and Cloud's heads snapped up towards the origin of the noise and saw what they didn't need right now: large, devilishly hungry, yellow eyes. And the yellow eyes belonged none other to a great black dragon type fiend. Both fighters looked at each other, then to Aeris, then back to the fiend. Cloud was just about to get up and pull out his Yoshiyuki, the sword he just received from Rocket Town, when the monster's claw interrupted him and slashed at Tifa. Knocking both the sword and Tifa out of his reach.

Tifa was thrown off to the other side of the cliff like a discarded potion container. That left Cloud the only person to help the frantic Aeris. Cloud growled, calling out to Tifa while also trying to get the dragon's attention, however both were in vain. Cursing softly, he prayed to the higher beings both women would be safe. He was at a stand-off. Protect Tifa or Aeris? Some bodyguard he was, he thought. The image of Tifa's slashed stomach haunted his mind, but his Mako eyes concentrated on the Cetra's terrified green ones. As soon as he was about to make his move, the rope snapped. Cloud grabbed Aeris's hand just before she fell to her doom then looked over his shoulder, "Dammit," He might just as well have lost his childhood friend for good due to his hesitance.

Pain was a terrible thing to wake up to. It made you unmotivated to do anything except wait for the feeling to subside. And Tifa wasn't the exception to this. She was slowly coming into conscious, and the more she became aware the more pain had taken a hold of her. But she wasn't a Monk for nothing; Tifa breathed in deeply then exhaled, allowing her mind to disregard the sensation little-by-little. Her other senses didn't have time to start working until the pain was barely noticeable. It was then she opened her eyes, slowly, and saw she was unaided. Cloud had to be with Aeris. How long was she out? It could only have been for a few seconds. And that made her pissed. Cloud could have hauled up the Pink Lady, took out his Yoshiyuki and stabbed the Black Dragon's black heart by now.

Tifa groaned, making herself concentrate more on her rather than on Cloud and Aeris. The last thing she remembered was being launched 20 feet into the air and tossed across the other side of the cliff. Tifa once again open her eyes, but instead of being alone she saw the haunting yellow eyes of the Black Dragon, the enemy which caused her so much physical pain. She tried to move, but couldn't. Perhaps it was her time to die. Her gazed tore from her Reaper's deadly stare and focused on blonde and silver in the far background. She'd know that color scheme anywhere: it was Cloud. His back was to her, however, making her groan even louder. He chose to save Aeris, hm? Tifa almost laughed, using a large amount of her energy out of what she had left— and it wasn't very much.

_'Once I thought you were my hero. Where are you when I need you? Fine. Take Aeris then, I can protect myself!'_

Tifa held back forming tears. The strengths she had lost due to the pain and shock, quickly fled from her body, and with her new resolve she gathered a new strength. Pushing herself up, she dodged a swing from the Dragon's tail. He was planning to tenderize her before making a meal out of her? Well, he chose the wrong girl to piss off today. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she felt her limit break wanting to be released. With fist raised high, and stance held low, she ran towards the beast. Her hero was gone, her materia was gone, her ally had betrayed her— and hell— she was PMSing hardcore. At this rate when she unleashed her limit break she'd be screaming _Yeah!_ even if she missed.

After the powerful combination was released, the fighter slumped to the ground beyond exhausted. The last thing she felt was the cool feeling of strong arms moving her body into a more comfortable position.

.

..

...

..

.

Cloud didn't reach her in time. _**Goddammit!**_ He held the dark haired beauty close to him, checking blindly to see if he held a potion in his arsenal. Shit. He didn't. And without materia, he couldn't heal her. The man growled. Aeris hastily made her way towards Tifa's limp body and cringed as she looked at the fighter's condition. She was bleeding all over, and she couldn't do a damn thing seeing that she had dropped her Staff during her fall.

.

..

...

..

.

Darkness. That's all she could see. No, that's all she could _feel_. Darkness was cold; here, there was no light to keep her warm. Her body was numb all over. Was she dead? Tifa groaned, twitching one of her thin brows; a reflex. Perhaps she wasn't dead since she could still at least move a smidget. The last thing she remembered was watching Cloud hoist up Aeris and turning his back to her forever. The woman growled in anger, however, the menacing sound quickly turning into gasps of breath, and then to sobs. She couldn't believe it, she _wouldn't_ believe it. Cloud Strife promised to be her Hero, and instead he became her condemner—her condemner to Hell. Hell was cold, and so was she.

_'Cloud, I love you.'_ Tifa thought as the tears fell down her cold face. Somehow feeling her tears made the situation worse, and, in effect, more tears fell down from her closed eyes. _'I don't want to live without you. I want you to be by my side. I'm selfish, I know. But my heart aches and dies watching the only man I love drift away from me. Cloud. . . you were my light. I just. . . can't live without you,'_

As soon as the thought finished a brilliant flash of light erupted her thoughts, warming her body - but just only a little. Curiosity taking over her survivor instincts, Tifa opened her eyes. It took effort, but once she opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust, she saw. . . a familiar person. It was neither Cloud nor Aeris; it was herself!

"Do not give up, dearest me," The woman spoke. Besides the feeling of dampness and freezing cold, a headache was now added to her list of problems. How could that be . . . her?

"What . . . is going on?" Tifa barely managed to ask, perplexed and yet placid as ever. Perhaps angels took the appearance of the person they are seeing when they are the guide them to heaven. Or perhaps it is a demon come to taunt her with false hope; a true hell.

"Welcome to limbo. I am you, as you can tell. But I am also not you." Tifa gave the woman who was slowly advancing towards her lying body a confused look. The older Tifa elaborated quickly, "I am the you who pushes through her obstacles. I am the you who does not give up when all hope is lost. I am the you who give strength to others and yet need none in return. As long as you guard you heart from the pain, you will one day become the me before you,"

This further confused Tifa. Being that this entity lit the place known as Limbo up, Tifa could now see what was not seen before. Unable to move, but only to shift her eyes, Tifa looked away from the woman and towards another light source, a green one. "Are mother and father beyond the light? Would that light be . . . the lifestream?" Tifa voiced.

"It depends totally up to your heart. If you wish to die and rejoin them, then think before you do. If you truly love Cloud then allow him to leave. When he comes back, you will know the true answer to your heart's aching question. He is a confused soul, help him remember. The Planet is in need now, and it needs help as well. So then now, do you think Cloud worth dying over at the Planet's dispense?"

As the wise words left the mouth of the older Tifa, the younger one listened closely. She desperately wanted to remedy the Planet and destroy ShinRa for all that they have done. For her family and friends, for the lives of her fellow beings; she wanted to help others above all else. Her heart may tear from the loss of her love, but the words that haunted her, her own words, etched into her mind.

As Tifa shook her head, trying to clear her rambling thoughts, the Limbo began to flicker.

"Tifa, you must hurry. The stay here is limited. Once it is enveloped in darkness again I am afraid you will lose any chance to return to your body. Tifa!" Herself yelled.

Tifa wanted revenge, she wanted to live to fulfill her promise she made so long ago: to bring down ShinRa Corporation. Her heart may die if she returned, but not before she accomplished her goal. She was determined. And with renewed strength, Tifa lifted her body from the cold floor and looked towards her future self. "I want to live. I want to survive. Even if Cloud chooses someone else, I will continue forth for myself and for my friends."

With that said, the future Tifa walked towards her and extended her hand. Tifa gingerly grabbed onto herself, the hand feeling comforting and warm, and hoisted herself up.

"I'm so proud of you, Tifa. You'll never be hurt again with such a strong heart as yours," Smiling softly, the future Tifa looked into her younger self's eyes with such happiness, and before Tifa knew it, she was gone from Limbo, and alone in reality.

.

..

...

...

.

"Uhn," Tifa moaned, shifting positions due to her back aching. Her arm seemed to be attached to something, making her unable to move very far. A lose grip held onto her hand, keeping it captive and yet warm. Was she truly back? And if so, who was holding onto her for dear life? Was it. . . "Cloud?" It was soft, but when she spoke a reply came:

"I missed that smile," A sturdy voice replied, gruff like he didn't get any sleep. Tifa didn't know she was smiling, but now that she knew she couldn't hold it back. "I'm glad you're back. You've been out for a day. You were barely hanging on. I knew you wouldn't die. Not the Tifa Lockhart I know,"

Tifa closed her heavy eyes and rested her lips. She loved him so much, but she had to be strong. "Is Aeris okay?" Tifa asked, worried her friend might have suffered almost the same fate as her. She never hated her, seen her only as a rival in love, however, she felt true affection for the woman deep inside her heart.

The blond warrior was taken aback, but smiled. Leave it to Tifa to always worry about others more than herself, "She's in shock and resting, she'll make it. But I'm more worried about you." A short silence filled the room, each in thought.

"Where. . . are we?" Tifa managed to question, vaguely wondering how far they were from an inn. Comfortable beds were necessary in order for her to completely recover. And a bath.

"We're in a cave, close to Wutai. Aeris couldn't heal you with her magic, so we brought you to the nearest shelter possible. In the morning Aeris will be able to heal you enough so that we can make it to an inn," Tifa listened to his dulcet voice, so slow, so deep, so mesmerizing. It made her want to fall back into slumber until his last statement sunk in. Good, he read her mind. Tifa could've laughed at that but remained silent, thinking about her time in Limbo— memories of that time slowly fading. "I'm sorry, Tifa," Cloud whispered, bringing his kneeling body closer to Tifa's sprawled out form. She more than heard him than saw him, due to the fact her eyes were shut and didn't have much energy to adjust to the low lighting the cave has to offer. When his body heat was close to her body, she suppressed a blush. What was he doing?

No sooner than the thought crossed her mind, Cloud's arm wrapped around her body and gave her a small hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered again, his lips close to her sensitive ear.

"I'm glad that. . . I'm alive as well," Tifa smiled and rested her back against Cloud's chest. This was the most intimate she's ever been with her love, and she was going to relish in it forever. Or until the next day when they would be on their way again.

.

..

...

..

.

"Morning, sleepy heads!" Aeris cheerfully greeted, waking both Cloud and Tifa up from their slumber. "Don't worry Tifa, I healed you once I awoke so you can move now. And Cloud, the rest of the gang is already in Wutai, I saw them pass and called them on the PHS to tell them we'd be a little late," the green eyed woman winked.

Tifa blushed at the flower girl's statement and arose from Cloud's embrace. "Thank you, Aeris. I owe you. Erm, so we should get going."

"Yeah," Cloud whispered as he arose too. "Aeris, how long has it been since they passed?"

"Hmm, about an hour, but don't worry, they're looking for Yuffie as we speak," Aeris smiled. Cloud nodded, content with the information given to him, then got up to put everything up.

With the thought of Yuffie pervading through the air, a small grin graced Tifa's lips. _'Oh yes, I still I have to find a suitable punishment for Yuffie.'_ After Tifa finished putting up their beddings, she heard Cloud's Yoshiyuki clank— a sign it was time to move.

"Tifa," Cloud said. Aeris got the hint and left the two, smiling devilishly on her way out. "I may be Aeris's bodyguard but I also made a promise to you too, Tifa," He stated coolly, making his way towards the Monk. His hand rose to Tifa's face, and brushed lightly at a few random strands of hair. "And I keep my promises,"

Tifa smiled and pulled away. Once she placed the beddings into a sack, and onto her back, she followed her friend outside, where she waited patiently. Today was a new day, and she was glad she chose the right decision.

'I love you Cloud, but for now I'll suppress it. For now I'll keep this secret deep inside my heart, until the time is right. Who knows, maybe one day you'll even come to me. But until that day. . . You'll Never Know,"

* * *

_A story by AsVeeZ8, formally known as Lady Evelynn._


End file.
